The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for forming an image on a continuous print medium having a long sheet shape.
In a conventional image forming apparatus for forming an image on a continuous print medium, when a print job is complete, the continuous print medium is cut. After the continuous print medium is cut, a printing operation is resumed (refer to Patent Reference).    Patent Reference: Japan Patent Publication No. 2000-327189
As described above, in the conventional image forming apparatus, the continuous print medium is cut per every print job. Accordingly, it is necessary to reset the continuous print medium every time when the printing operation is resumed, thereby causing inconvenience. Further, when the continuous print medium is cut, a space is created in the continuous print medium. Accordingly, it is difficult to efficiently utilize the continuous print medium.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus capable of solving the problems of the conventional image forming apparatus.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.